A Naruto Series: Boruto, Inheritor Of The Will Of The Uchiha!
by Giddy Madara
Summary: "A Ninja is what his village needs him to be." This is something Sasuke Uchiha has repeatedly entrusted to his disciple, Boruto Uzumaki. Boruto believes that to be the path he must follow. However, when a powerful ninja by the name of Kawaki reveals himself, Boruto will face situations that will force him to determine how committed he really is to his ninja way.
1. A Sakura In A Sea Of Grass

**Author's notes:** **Hellou. This series will basically be my attempt at guessing what will be happening in the mysterious kawaki arc of the new naruto generations. and will be using the Naruto Mythology for it. This will be a weekly thing, in case you're interested. Maybe I'll publish more if I can . Anyways, I hope you'll like it, and hope you will give me some feedback so that I can continue to improve.** **Oh, and also, I will be using 'Dattebasa' for Boruto's speech quirk. I just like it better than 'you know' or 'believe it'. Oh, and another thing, is this how you're supposed to do the author's notes? I really didn't know how so I just did it like this, but I guess it is essentially the same thing. But I just want to know in case it could bother someone, and also, I just want to become more familiarized with the way everything works here. Sorry for this been too long. Again, I hope you like what I've written.**

* * *

Side by side, master and student...

"Master?" Boruto requested permission from Sasuke to engage him in conversation as both of them continued to go further into the great, bright-green open fields before them.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked without taking his eyes off of his current view. He wanted to fully familiarize himself with the area, and have a plan set and ready to go prior to the imminent assault of their foes. He wasn't concerned about the enemy, but it was a habit of him to not leave anything up to chance. No matter the opponent, or situatuation at hand.

Boruto was the same. The low chakra signatures he'd felt following them gave him little to worry about.

He didn't even have to think it over. He had complete and total confidence that half of what he was capable of would be more than enough to easily overpower whomever was behind those vivid, yet cold shades of chakra skulking in the distance.

In fact, part of the reason why he wanted to start a conversation with his master, was to merely kill some until their stalkers, as he saw them, revealed themselves.

"How did you…" Boruto said thoughtfully, before slowly beginning to take on a sly appearance. He was already anticipating what would be of his master once he heard what he had prepared for them to talk about. And he was in the best possible spot to see this transpire, too. Because, unlike his master's right profile, the left side of his eternally stoic face would not have lengthy, pitch black hair to hide the emotional showcase, which Boruto was sure, it would shortly turn into.

"How did you fell in love with aunt Sakura, dattebasa?" Boruto deliberately asked as he turned all his attentions to Sasuke.

Sasuke was always ready for battle at any moment… he just wasn't and would never be ready to talk about _that_ , as shown by how rapidly the entire portion of his left eye had expanded in shock.

Nonetheless, he kept his view forward. No longer devising the next step of his engineous plan, no. He had just finished with that. But, nervous of giving any sign of vulnerability to Boruto, and in turn, give his, annoyingly smart, student enough reason to start picking at his brain.

"This is no time for heart-to-hearts!" Sasuke noted, somewhat annoyed, but mostly flustered. He was in a hurry to get Boruto's mind away from the subject.

However, Sasuke instantly realized accomplishing this would be no easy task.

For an instant, he had glimpsed over to his right with the corner of his eye. And his right eye, being the master at seeing through emotion that it was, had seen a great deal of desire in Boruto to continue with that conversation.

"Focus!" Sasuke demanded Boruto, feeling his face already beginning to melt.

"They could be here at any moment!..." Sasuke warned Boruto as he aggressively turned to him. Sasuke's sudden motion had momentarily uncovered the left side of his face, giving Boruto enough time to gaze into his Rinnegan, before his marter's straight hair swung back into place, and concealed his left eye once more.

Sasuke had hoped the activation of his Rinnegan would've been enough to convince Boruto of his fabrication regarding the short time remaining before their enemy's arrival, and in turn shut his curious mouth.

Sasuke had contemplated activating his Sharingan instead, as he thought it could have also been enough to make his lie convincing. But, as previously stated, Sasuke liked to take no chances, specially when it came to getting rid of _that_ subject.

"Master," Boruto began, an extremely unimpressed look on his face. "What are you doing?..."

Sasuke gulped, terrified. He could already tell that Boruto had found him out. His lie had been his only defense against the full summoning of _that_ subject, but now, such discovery had basically assured that _that_ subject would be talked about. That is, of course, unless he came up with a lie much better than the one he'd just told. But, that was proving to be an unusually difficult task for him.

"Master, you know that I'm a sensory type… They're nowhere near us. In fact, I can't even sense them anymore… I think they might've gotten scared, and ran off, dattebasa." Explained Boruto, with an annoyingly bored tone of voice, to Sasuke's ever growing embarrassment.

Suddenly, Boruto took on a full smile and joyous demeanor.

Anytime Boruto was about to talk about anything regarding his kid sister he couldn't help himself from feeling anything but extreme happiness. Such feeling was something his little sister could always invoke in him, and which had remained in him, even after she had been gone.

"But, if you don't believe me, I can use the eye my little sister gave me to confirm their location." Boruto offered Sasuke as he used his finger to repeatedly tapped his closed right eye… right in the middle of the scar that stretched across his eyelid down to his cheek.

Then, just as suddenly as Boruto's smile had appeared, his eyebrows dropped, changing his expression from that of one which expressed sheer joy to an exaggeratedly judgemental, though playful glare.

"But... I don't have to do that… Do I?..." Tauntingly, Boruto inquired, as he observed how Sasuke's cheeks had reached a red tone capable of rivaling the one of Sarada's Sharingan. But,without being impartial, he couldn't decide which one was the reddest just yet. This was the first time he had seen his master's face be anything more than pale, and therefore, he could not fairly compare it to the red of Sarada's hateful eyes, which he knew all too well.

"Why do you want to know?!" Demanded Sasuke, angrily staring at Boruto, trying to mask his embarrassment.

Sasuke wasn't even trying to get away from the subject anymore. Not that he didn't want to… But he just couldn't think straight anymore about anything. Sakura's rose hair was constantly invading his every thought, right before the image of her kind smile completely took up all the space in his mind, and made him forget what he was thinking of.

Boruto's face relaxed until only a slight smile remained, which he then turned to the green fields.

The sight of Boruto's smile had brought Sasuke instant serenity. Mostly to his face, but also in his being. He had Naruto's same dumb smile. It was the same dumb smile he had hated so much in the past, but which he had come to appreciate ever since. Since it always reminded him of all the good things that had happened in his life.

"My resolve…" Boruto began, as if pleased with the pair of words he had just pronounced.

"It grows stronger the more I become aware of what it is I'm fighting for. And… It makes it easier to fight for it as well, dattebasa.

So," Said Boruto, stretching that 'o' as much as he could, before resuming. "Each time I have the opportunity to find out more about the precious things that lie in the village, such as your and aunt Sakura's love, I take advantage of it to further my resolve." Boruto explained.

Boruto then turned to Sasuke, seeming somewhat guilty, but still, without losing that liveliness of his. "I know that is a bit selfish of me, but… Uhh… Ahh..." Boruto struggled to explain his thoughts, to Sasuke's amusement.

"I mean, you did tell me, 'A ninja is what its village needs him to be.' Does that mean, me being selfish is fine as long as it serves the village? No that doesn't sound right, dattebasa… Ummm…"

"Fine." Calmly, Sasuke stated, and confused, Boruto turned to his master, seeking clarification.

"Huh?" Boruto asked.

Though, it had been a long time since Sasuke had accepted Boruto for who he was, he had never stopped hoping that Boruto would inherit his father's will. He had seen glimpses of it in a few occasions, but it had never quite been the same. Sasuke knew that Boruto had a strong will within him, but it had never taken full form and was different from Naruto's, and Boruto's latest words just seemed to confirm that.

Nonetheless, Sasuke believed in Boruto, as well as in himself to help Boruto in his journey.

Sasuke let out the biggest breath of his life, and then returned his sight to the vast greens ahead of him, readying himself to tell Boruto the tale of how he fell in love with Sakura.

Just as he was about to begin, Sasuke's senses were struck by great surprise. His mouth was now ajar, and though only one of them could be seen, both his eyes were about to pop out of his eye sockets. It seemed to be the sign of great danger coming, but then, all of that surprise began rapidly accumulating on the center of his face until it all eventually turned into a slight chuckle.

 _"Lord second… It appears you were right. Love does cause madness within the Uchiha…"_ Thought Sasuke as he musingly observed a lone cherry blossom leaf carelessly dancing just slightly aloft the sea of green, tick spikes known as grass.

Madness. He could find no other explanation for what he'd just seen. Even though it was their season to grow, Sasuke had not seen any cherry trees for miles. And the possibility of the single leaf having found its way from a far away place seemed way too far fetched for him. And so, as unreasonable as it sounded to him, the madness caused by love became his only reasonable explanation to the current location of that beautiful flower.

Sasuke continued to observe as the leaf, barley and clumsily, continued to avoid the green sea's surface until it finally landed on top of a single tattered leaf of grass.

The sight of this caused Sasuke's eyes to shut halfway, as once more, like in so many past occasions, Sasuke began to melancholically reflect on all the suffering Sakura had gone through in the past as she continued to care for him against reason.

And then… Sasuke smiled. He was finally ready to tell Boruto the story of how he fell in love with Sakura.


	2. Sasuke's Love, Part 1

**Author's notes: Hey! This is the second chapter of this series. Not much to say. Just hope you'll like and will give me some feedback so that I can continue to improve. Oh! And if anyone might be interested I'll be posting the next part tomorrow.**

* * *

"First of all, I didn't fall in love with her… She made me fall in love with her. Forced me, actually..." Sasuke casually explained as Sakura's rose hair made him lose track of his thoughts, once again.

Having received a response much different from the one he was expecting, Boruto nervously smirked, worried the rest of the story would follow the same candid tone of his master's opening line.

Having grasped a hold of his thoughts, Sasuke continued."I used to not care for her in the slightest. For no reason and without knowing me at all, she would repeatedly declare her love for me. But, the only reason why she cared about me, or even paid any sort of attention to me, was because she thought I was 'cool'. And for that, I hated her. In my eyes, she was someone who didn't understand what true love was, and who treated it like a game she had to win."

Boruto's left eye had been continuously twitching with irritation due to the disappointment he had felt at the casualty with which his master was making his _love_ confession

"Then, we got placed in team seven along with your father, and…" Boruto's twitching stopped midway, hopeful his master would finally mention some of what he had expected to hear.

"It just got worse from there." Sasuke continued as did Boruto's eye twitching.

"She always wanted to be around me for no other reason than to be around me. It was extremely annoying. I would often make that clear to her. But, that just made her try harder." Sasuke smiled, amused by the memories of Sakura's approaches.

"And since she was almost always around me… she eventually started to see me hurt. Those moments were what made me realize she truly loved me." Boruto's eye immediately ceased its twitching, and instantly widened. He was stunned by what he'd just heard.

Every time I was in pain, whether it was physical…" Sasuke's mind instantly transported him to a blurry sight of Sakura crying over his bloody body covered in long, sharp needles.

"... Or emotional…" Sasuke's mind shifted from setting once more. This time, he could see himself sitting in a hospital bed, reflecting on his lack of strength as he continued to ignore Sakura's attempts to cheer him up.

"She was always there.

Instead of running away to avoid feeling the same pain I felt, she… stayed."

Boruto's eye returned to its original state, and then slightly shut as he turned his sight to the floor. Boruto was no longer in shock. It all made perfect sense to him. Love being conveyed by one's willingness to feel the pain of those one cares for… Boruto saw truth in that. That's why he'd suddenly fallen in mood. He had never considered himself to be someone willing to endure the pain. Rather, he thought of himself as someone who had had no choice but to endure the pain that had come his way. He had never been prepared for the pain he'd experienced so far, and was sure he would never be ready for the pain that was sure to come. And for that, he thought himself a brat.

"Just like she had no reason to love me, she had no reason to want to share my pain. That's what I thought. It didn't make any sense to me. But then, I realized... my failure to understand her reason to choose to suffer was so because I had not seen such display for me from anyone in so long. She was the same as my older brother… Always with me... always looking after me…"

Boruto's previous thoughts were immediately replaced by curiosity. It was the same curiosity that was invoked in him whenever his master mentioned his older brother.

" _There it is, again…"_ Boruto thought as he returned his attentions to his master.

The way with which his master had talked about his brother, the killer of the Uchiha… it was the same tone with which he always spoke with. That's what estranged Boruto so much. There were no signs of anger. Not even a slight change in tone. Whenever this happened, Boruto was always given the first impression that his master did not hold any terrible resentment towards his brother, but he would quickly dismiss that idea as an implausibility, just as he'd done now. Instead, he would replace it with the more believable and likely scenario that after so much time, his master had moved past his pain.

"But, due to that, I was always reminded of my brother whenever I saw her. I had finally come to care for her, but the rage I was reminded of every time I saw her always overwhelmed any pleasant feelings she caused in me.

Not just Sakura… team seven… they were all a reminder of what I had lost. I focused on that instead of what I had. And finally, rage, and the desire for vengeance became all I could think of.

One night, I left the village, and then headed for the darkest path. She followed, like always...

She was willing to sacrifice her life for me, but I couldn't let her do that. I had intended to come back to her and team seven once I made my revenge a reality. I thought that was what I was going to do, but as I kept moving further into the darkness, I lost sight of that. Finally, revenge truly became everything I had.

I grew so detached from them, that when we finally met again after so long, I no longer recognized them as friends. I saw them as nothing but obstacles in the way of my goal. It-" Sasuke was stopped mid sentence by Boruto.

"Uncle… you don't have to say anymore… datte-dattebasa." Explained Boruto, both eyes closed now, trying his hardest to keep himself from crying in front of his master. Even though his master had maintained the same emotionless expression for most of his speech, Boruto thought there was no way his master wasn't hurting as he continued to talk about those heartbreaking chapters from his past.

Boruto shut his eyes even harder. Crying started to seem like the only way to make that suffocating pressure on his chest go away. Again, like so many times before, Boruto had not been ready for pain he couldn't help feeling, and was simply trying to manage it.

Boruto turned the entirety of his face in Sasuke's direction. "I know you always cared for them." Commented Boruto, an immense smile on his face.

Boruto had figured that if he acted as if he was happy, then he would feel happy, at least until they were ambushed, and his mind was forced to concentrate on that instead of the emotional ride he was going through. That's what he had figured would happen, anyways. However, a river had emerged from each of Boruto's eyes as he broke into tears in front of his master. Realizing this, Boruto didn't make any further attempt at hiding his feelings. His master had already seen him, so he figured there was no point in trying to conceal his feelings anymore. Though, he did turn his head away from his master. He found it weird to face someone when crying. .

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt anymore." Sasuke explained, both eyes closed and a smile directed to Boruto.

Still with that smile, Sasuke turned to the sky, trying to remember where he'd left off.

Sasuke's words had only further saddened Boruto. Boruto assumed his previous assumption to be correct and that, like his dad, his master had gone through so much pain to the point of being immune to it.

" _Will I be the same?..."_ Boruto melancholically reflected as he wiped the left over tears hanging on to his eyes only for more to emerge.

"Anyways, it was much like a restart." Sasuke continued.

"Again, I was a kid, acting 'cool', and once more, Sakura became someone whom, I believed, loved me for no reason, and whom I hated because of that.

But she continued to love me, no matter how much pain I kept causing her.

Over…" Sasuke saw himself in front of Sakura, his right hand enveloped in the lightning produced by his Chidori, closing in to her heart.

"… And over…" Now a kunai on hand, he was tearing through the fabric of the lone red jacket protecting Sakura's heart.

"... And over." His hand alone had reached Sakura's heart, and crushed it as he listened to her pleas for him to stop following the dark path he had been following.

"She never stopped loving." Upon saying those words, an image of Sakura smiling kindly at him took over all the space in his mind.

Boruto observed as his master did something with his face he had never seen him do before.

Sasuke's right eyebrow had risen, and the right corner of his mouth had reached heights Boruto had never seen it reach before. And then, his dark eye began to shine as did his perfect teeth. Boruto thought his master had formed a smile comparable to that of his dad's. He still couldn't see the left side of his master's face, but Boruto figured it had to be the equal opposite of his right profile.

His stoic expression back, Sasuke turned to face Boruto.

"Ignoring her had become harder. And after you father defeated me, I just couldn't ignore her anymore.

After that, every time I saw her, I felt this sensation, and I knew what it meant. I knew because, it was something that I used to feel." Sasuke instantly envisioned all the people important to him.

"It was something I felt whenever I was close to someone I loved.

I was mistaken when I told you, she forced me to love her. In reality, she's still forcing me to. Love is something which you never stop feeling. Otherwise, it's just another memory from the past which doesn't have any effect on you anymore." Right after Sasuke concluded, he offered Boruto another slight smile, which Boruto returned.

Moments later, the five taints of chakra Boruto had earlier sensed had reappeared, and were becoming easier for Boruto to perceive. Boruto instantly took on an expression ready for battle.

"Boruto." Sasuke mentioned with the same expression Boruto bared.

Unlike Boruto, Sasuke could not sense the chakra of his enemies. But after having taken part in so many battles, Sasuke had acquired the ability to notice any sort of change in his surroundings. He could feel it. A chaotic power getting bigger.

Sasuke turned to Boruto, and Boruto replied with a slight nod. Afterwards, Boruto slightly turned his head. Just enough for his eye to be in plain view of his master's right eye.

Immediately, Sasuke slightly fastened his right eye.

His right eye now reflecting his heart, Sasuke sought to make the reflection stronger, and widened his eye as much as he could. His Sharingan responded by commencing a rapid counter-clockwise rotation. The strong shades of red and black began to mix, and the slightly softer red of the veins on his eye began to make their way to his volatile pupil until a unique hexagram pattern appeared in the epicenter of his eye.

" _Mangekyou Sharingan: Tsukuyomi!"_ Sasuke exclaimed in his mind as he concentrated his visual prowess on Boruto's eye.

Not a second later… "Got it." Said Boruto.

And not another second later, Boruto swiftly began turning his entire body towards Sasuke, his firm palm leading the way, heading straight for Sasuke's swinging katana.

Just like the last time he'd suddenly turned to face Boruto, Sasuke's hair had again swung over to the side, and uncovered his Rinnegan.

Sasuke widened his left eye, causing his pitch black pupil to contract before expanding back to its original size.

Just as Boruto's palm and Sasuke's katana were about to clash, both destructive forces disappeared from the other's path.


	3. Sasuke's Love, Part 2

**Hello! This is the second part of this chapter as the title might suggest. The latter parts should be ready by next week, again, in case anyone might be interested. As always, if you can, help me improve with some feedback. Bye!**

* * *

Boruto was longer facing his master, nor Sasuke his student. Both of them found themselves a few feet ahead of where they'd previously stood a split second ago. A new face was before them.

" _The power of the Rineggan, huh?"_ The man in fron of Boruto thought at the sight of Boruto's face having suddenly taken the place of Sasuke's back.

For a while now, Boruto had known that the fellow ninja who'd been following them were clear adversaries. He'd just figure they wanted something more substantial than just killing them. Nonetheless, Boruto quickly realized that was not the case. The fury in the face of his sinister-looking adversary immediately let him know his adversary disliked him for some reason. And then was the overwhelming amount of chakra behind the punch his adversary had thrown in the direction of his face. Boruto figured such power would've been enough to turn any flat surface into the perfect terrain for a small valley. This realization let Boruto know his adversary really didn't like him.

Sasuke's situation was slightly different from Boruto's, as he was no longer facing any fashion statement. Sasuke had already slashed at the view in front of him, and had not connected with anything that wasn't the warm spring air. His stylish foe had already anticipated the attack and dropped to the ground like lizard to avoid his decapitation. Having immediately realized this, and his enemy's incoming counterattack, as well as a second foe approaching from his right, Sasuke redirected his sword downwards, where the both legs of his first enemy were looking to sweep him off of his feet. With his whole body, Sasuke followed the motion of his katana.

Meanwhile, Boruto had managed to stop his adversary's attack by undoing his palm and clasping hands with him.

Once more, Sasuke's foe had instantaneously realized Sasuke's intentions, and had instinctively split his legs apart. Sasuke's enemy didn't yet wish for any part of his body to feel any part of the sharp blade.

Boruto's own second foe was already on the move. Boruto was aware of this. However, he'd made a slight miscalculation in his strategic position, and his angle wasn't quite the appropriate one to stop her. Boruto figured it he'd enlist the help from his first adversary.

Sasuke had missed his first mark as the blade of his katana passed through the space between his foe's legs, and adhered to the ground. Sasuke had never really expected to hit his first target. However, he had had all the intentions to strike his second foe, and was overly confident that he would not miss.

No longer considering the sword to be a threat, Sasuke's enemy was finally convinced to stop avoiding it, and split it in two. That desire just grew greater upon seeing how Sasuke was now mid air, using the handle of his katana as a foothold for his right, and only, hand to swing his body to the right.

Yet again, Sasuke's enemy had been quick to the uptake, but slow to anticipate Sasuke's future plans. Hoping to make up for that weakness, he increased the speed at which his right foot was heading for Sasuke's blade, looking to rob Sasuke of his foothold, or rather, handhold, and thwart his future, though increasingly present, plans.

A few tenths of a second back, Boruto had done with right hand as he'd previously done with his left, and quickly formed a palm rushing with chakra, which he then promptly propelled in the direction of his adversary. And just as Boruto had expected, his first adversary had slapped away his attack.

Boruto made no effort to stop the momentum of his hand, and begin a counterattack. Instead, he allowed his entire right arm to be carried by that momentum, and into the path of his second adversary. His hand was now in the perfect strategic position to be permanently stopped. Boruto's second adversary noticed this, and sought to take advantage of it.

Boruto felt a rather small, though immensely strong hand grabbing hold of his forearm. Boruto did the same and grabbed hold of her arm, though unlike her, he did it much more gently.

Buruto noticed how the left fist of his first adversary was already some three inches away from the side of his face. And, he also noticed how his second adversary's leg was one inch away from crashing against his back. Boruto realized he would not make it in time, and prepared for impact. He knew he'd managed to reduce their power enough to not kill him. But that did not have him at peace. He knew he would not die, but he also knew not dying meant hurting. And the blows he was about to be forced to endure seemed like they would still hurt a hell of alot.

Sasuke's situation was now completely different from Boruto's. His second attacker had also arrived, but Sasuke had never intended to welcome him with a the same holding of arms Boruto had received his own second foe with.

Sasuke's second foe had barely managed to get a good look of Sasuke's dark hair floating in the air before he felt his chest caving in.

His first kick having connected, Sasuke immediately followed up with his unused left foot to smash into his second enemy's face.

Boruto was in a lot of pain. His spine felt like it was melting, and the side of his face felt no pain, as all the pain it could have felt from his first enemy's punch had been transferred to his brain.

"What is this?!" The woman said with difficulty, unable to move her leg away from Boruto's back, or move at all.

Boruto began turning his face to his first attacker. Though, he did it with understandable difficulty as his enemy's punch firmly remained on his right cheek.

Meanwhile, Sasuke hadn't had much time to observe how further away he'd kicked his second attacker. He'd wanted to be prepared for an immediate response to a possible counter attack from his second foe, but his Mangekyou had earlier detected an attack from his first foe, which had now become an immediate threat. Sasuke chose to prepare for that instead.

Sasuke's first enemy observed how the blade was rapidly enveloped in ferociously ticking lighting. At the sight of this, he smiled. He was happy with himself. Just like he'd thought a hundredth of a second ago, he'd somehow correctly guessed Sasuke's future, now present, move.

Boruto's first adversary took what he was seeing as a sign of exceeding anger, but as the number of pulsating veins on the side of Boruto's face became more, he realized Boruto was not demonstrating great anger. This became exceedingly obvious to him upon seeing the smirk Boruto was displaying just below his entirely white right eye.

"I'll tell you." Boruto began answering the question his second adversary had previously posed. His adversaries did not need an answer. Their leader had warned them about this. And in their confidence, they had overlooked the abilities of Boruto of the Gentle Fist.

Sasuke observed as his opponent's foot made contact with the edge of his sword.

After the blinding explosion that came from the impact dissipated, Sasuke was able to distinguish many, sharp pieces of lightning enveloped iron, flying through the air.

Having accomplished his first goal, Sasuke's foe passed his right hand over to his left side, and firmly planted it on the fresh ground, placing his body on a complete, intricate stop. Sasuke had already let go of the handle of his, now nonexistent, katana, preparing to contain his enemy's next attack.

By simply closing his left hand, Sasuke's foe had accumulated immense amounts of chakra on it. Power, which he then directed upwards, towards his enemy's annoyingly cool face, as he saw it.

Sasuke observed as the potency behind his foe's rising punch started to arise his entire body.

"It's the…" Boruto began the second part of his answer as he forced the paralyzed hand of his enemy into helping him form the Ram hand seal.

"Wind Style: Pressure Damage Control..." Boruto casually explained, and as soon as he did, his surroundings became engulfed in a white dome of violently rotating air.

Centimeters off of the ground, Sasuke did the opposite as his foe, and opened his right palm. Though the gesture was different, it had had the same effect in invoking vasts amount of chakra in an instant. Sasuke threw his palm directly towards his enemy's risen fist.

Upon impact, the huge amounts of chakra from both caused the surface of the surrounding area to slightly cave in out of the sheer power.

Just as Sasuke had calculated, his chakra had slightly overpowered his enemy's, and caused his punch to bounce off of his hand.

Immediately, Sasuke bent his arm, and then swiftly moved half a step closer to his foe. His elbow stroke the center of the, annoyingly smug, face of his first foe, as Sasuke saw him, sending him crashing back against the ground until he was stopped by the treeline surrounding the fields.

Without the need to turn his sight in that direction, Boruto observed as the missing shade of chakra he'd earlier seen, finally joined the fight.

The peculiar green taint was some meters above his master, and getting closer to him.

So far, their adversaries had attacked just as his master had envisioned. And so, Boruto already knew what to do at this point.

It was finally time to make use of his second adversary. In an instant, Boruto shortened the distance between his attacker's hand and his own, until he was finally holding her hand, which he then quickly and easily directed into helping him form the Ox hand seal.

"Wind Style: Oscillation Control!" Boruto shouted, and the dome surrounding him became thinner and smaller in range.

Barely visible circular blades made of pure, high pressured air began to emerge from the white dome of air at high speeds in the directions of his master's first two adversaries as they made their way back to the battle area.

"Majestic Flying Swing!" Sasuke heard a female voice cracking out from above him.

Sasuke turned his sight in the direction of the shout, and saw a slim shadow with extremely long hair, slicing down on him with an equally long leg.

Initially, Sasuke had not contemplated paying any sort of attention to his third, and fifth total, enemy. But he had also not contemplated for the enemy to reveal her location so willingly.

Sasuke's first two foes continued to avoid the invisible blades constantly crashing around them, but Sasuke was not minding them. He had his attentions on his third foe. He didn't know why, but that red headed girl reminded him of someone, and the solving of that mystery was something he wanted to indulge in, but which he knew he had no time for.

Then, Sasuke noticed how her hair suddenly began waving to the left. Suddenly, the woman crossed her arms in front of her, as if trying to protect from something invisble, before she completely disappeared from Sasuke's view.

Boruto used his Byakugan to follow the fifth adversary total until his wind had dropped her off at one of the random trees behind the far away treeline.

Having momentarily dealt with the final adversary, and still keeping at bay both of his master's adversaries, Boruto figured he should permanently deal with his own two adversaries next to him.

Boruto let go of his first adversary's hand, and immediately stretched out his arm up to the sky. Then, right after, he let go of the hand of his second adversary and placed it up to his heart as he extended his middle and index finger and left the remainder of his digits resting on his palm.

The dome of air that had been surrounding Boruto had turned into an screeching, circular vortex.

Unable to control the entirety of the massive body of air, thin streams of air had escaped from the vortex and had already mowed most of the grass around the volatile cylinder.

No longer trying to avoid near-invisible blades, but completely invisible needles of air, Sasuke's foes had begun to make their way to the treeline, hoping to obtain a better cover.

Boruto placed an open palm in front of the chest of each of his immobile adversaries. Boruto lifted his left foot and began turning his body over to his right as he faintly retracted both palms from chests of his adversaries.

Half a spin complete, Boruto planted his foot back on the ground, and at the same time propelled both palms forward.

Having felt the strike, and in turn no longer feeling any sort of control over their bodies, both of Boruto's adversaries fell backwards, into the vortex they'd been centimeters away from the whole time. They were immediately sucked into its rotation. The continuous stream of sharp air made them instantly, though painfully travel the entire length of the vortex until they reached the top and were spat out back into the field.

"Master…" Boruto called out for Sasuke as he moved closer towards him, rapidly waving signs as he did.

Sasuke already knew why Boruto was calling out for him, as they'd previously discussed it a moment before their battle in the world of Tsukuyomi.

" _Monkey, Bird, Dog, Ram."_ Sasuke's spelled out with his hand, and then took a deep breath.

Having waved the signs, and with Boruto on his sights, Sasuke placed his hand up to his mouth, and commenced the single, powerful blow. "Fire Style: Flame Whirlwind Jutsu!" Sasuke exclaimed.

The first speck of fire that emerged from Sasuke's mouth had quickly turned into a great spiral of fire that continued to expand as it continued to be drawn in into the white vortex surrounding Boruto.

His hands clasped together, Boruto was ready.

The wild orange fire had completely enveloped the vortex like a snake wrapping itself around a branch until the branch could no longer be seen, just the snake, and in this case, just the fire.

In awe, watched the fifth foe. "Beautiful... " She thought.

After a few moments of struggling to control the millions of oscillations revolving around him, Boruto breath out in relief as he unclasped his hands.

With his right hand, Boruto reached for the sky. The timbers of fire that had been floating around the eye of the vortex began to concentrate in an unstable, bright-yellow sphere hovering above the palm of his hand.

Boruto suddenly brought down his hand and intercepted it with his left hand, which he then wrapped around his wrist.

With his vision, Boruto had instantly located his enemies hiding in the treeline.

"Lock… on …" Boruto muttered as he continued to observe all three remaining enemies at the same time.

"Scorch Style: Kagutsuchi!" Boruto furiously yelled out as he looked down at the sphere he was holding in his hand. He no longer considered the remaining three to be his adversaries. They had become enemies. He'd given them every chance to stop and leave them be, but they had stayed, he knew they were now preparing for a second assault. They had pushed him, and caused for the evil inside him to come out. He hated them for doing that. He now wanted them dead.

Sasuke observed as the great body of fire began to open like a blooming flower with three petals.

The petals opened further, allowing Sasuke to gaze again at Boruto's spiky yellow hair raising in the air.

Next thing he saw was that spark of will he had seen Boruto display so many times before. He could see Boruto breaking his own limits as he painfully tried to overcome his own restraints with his sheer will. And then, saw him overcome those restraints, again ... Again, with a roar to the skies


End file.
